Most present communication systems are based upon box level designs. The receiver/exciter and modulation units consist of several box units contained within a rack structure taking up a great deal of space. Typically, each box unit performs only a single designated function.
Box level designs are undesirable because each box unit may not be reconfigured to perform additional functions. Thus, in order to upgrade the capabilities of the communications system, one or more box unit must be added to the existing hardware. Present approaches further require that additional upgrades be customized within a new box unit to be added to the existing hardware. However, the addition of more box units to upgrade the system requires the use of additional rack space which may not be available in the rack structure.
A box unit based system also creates extensive cabling problems. Whenever a new box is added to the system, new cabling must be added for the box. If several new boxes are added, the problems involved with running additional cable to the boxes may include moving existing unit structures to make room for the cabling pathway, individually cabling each box into the system and overcoming problems associated with the differing box interfaces. The fact that each box is individually cabled into the system also prevents extensive system remodification from being easily carried out because of the time required for recabling and rack modification.
Present box level design systems also limit the operation of existing box units to a single type of function. If a box unit should become disabled while in operation and spare units are not available, the system cannot be easily reconfigured to accommodate the failed unit. The lack of flexibility in present systems also causes extensive down time while reconfiguration of the communication system takes place.
Thus, a need has arisen for a communication system offering flexible operating parameters and having fewer cabling and spacing problems than are associated with presently existing box level design systems.